


A Late Night Think

by chomperstanaccount



Series: A Slice of Limon [12]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomperstanaccount/pseuds/chomperstanaccount
Summary: Cough drops provide relief for others, but what happens when one needs aid himself?
Series: A Slice of Limon [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	A Late Night Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlsftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsftw/gifts).



Limon awakens beside his love, gasping for breath as he puts a hand to his chest, sweating from the nightmares that ran rampant through his mind as he slept. He looks beside him, Cumulous still sleeping peacefully, seemingly unbothered by his husband's restless movements. Limon places a hand on Cumulous' side, wanting the firm confirmation that he wasn’t alone, before touching his own side, where the twisting scar left by a meatlander's axe still sometimes hurts with phantom pain.

The war never left Limon's mind. It never will, he thinks. How could it? A sour soldier in a land of sweets, Limon has never felt he belonged. How could he?

That is, of course, until Cumulous. He, when all others eventually had cast Limon aside, held him close in a tender embrace. Cumulous was there when Limon needed him. So, why, Limon asks himself, could he not have been there when Cumulous needed him? Where was Limon when Cumulous went off to war, to engage in fights with kings and emperors and ancient fae. Where was Limon when Cumulous pledged himself to the new queen of Candia? Cowering, afraid. That’s where Limon was. And he has regretted it every day of his life.

He takes a deep breath. Now's not the time for this. The war is over. He's safe. _They're_ safe. It's not just Limon anymore, it's Limon and Cumulous. Squeezing Cumulous' sleeping arm, Limon lays back down, fluffing his pillow and flipping it to the cool side. The war is over, he's safe. The war is over, _they're_ safe. Everything is fine, everything is peaceful. 

Limon falls asleep after an hour, thoughts racing, but eventually exhaustion wins. He is dragged back to that place from which he just awoke. Limon returns to hell.

_Dulcington is no longer dark around Limon as he runs past meatlander mercenaries with weapons raised to flay his flesh from his bone they pursue him the town burning around him as he flees he's a coward he's a coward he's a coward he's left Sir Theobald behind he's left King Amethar behind he's left everyone behind he's a coward he's a coward he's a coward he sees shelter he sees safety but a ship has arrived in the harbor trebuchets begin flinging flaming projectiles at the distant castle the battle has begun and he's not by his king's side he's a coward he's a coward he's a coward he stops and the meatlanders catch up reality ends_

Limon wakes, this time on the other receiving end of the familiar touch of his lover. Cumulous holds him tight in a wordless embrace, squeezing gently as Limon's breathing slowly steadies. He moves to touch his side, but Cumulous is faster, covering the scar with one hand, taking Limon's hand in the other. He's awake. He's safe. He's alive. Maybe... maybe things won't be so bad. The nightmares will continue, sure, but he has Cumulous. Maybe Limon does deserve this. After all, Cumulous still loves him. He's not a warrior, but Cumulous loves him. And, really, isn't that all you need? Someone to be beside you as you struggle, to hold your hand as you grow, to help you through tough times. Limon sighs, holding his lover close. He does not sleep, but he is safe. No. _They_ are safe.


End file.
